1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device capable of processing an image, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growth of digital technologies, electronic devices can be used in various types such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, notebook computers, wearable devices, etc. The electronic devices are coming to a mobile convergence level encompassing even functions of other devices. The electronic device can include a camera module. The electronic device can photograph an object image through the camera module, and can store or transmit the photographed image to an external another electronic device.
When processing a photographed image, the electronic device could set an image processing function that is in advance prepared through a menu, etc., and apply the set image processing function, thereby process the image acquired through the camera module. For example, in case where the electronic device uses an image filter, a user can previously set the image filter, and the electronic device could apply a function of the set image filter to the image acquired through the camera module, thereby processing the image.